


黑羊

by atsuko100



Category: mha
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuko100/pseuds/atsuko100





	黑羊

*校园欺凌。被害者和加害者咔。受害者久。  
*生理心理上无法接受的姐妹快跑惹。  
*不喜勿喷。

 

一群好人欺负一个好人，其他好人却坐视不管的诡谲现象被称为“黑羊效应”。

 

一节思想教育课，讲课的老太婆穿了件碎花的连衣裙，还喷了很浓的香水。他也不知道为什么自己会记得这么清楚，那老太婆恶心的嘴脸明明彻底忘掉才好。

 

他被罚出去站着。因为有人在板书期间扔纸团，一不小心扔到了讲台上，被那老太婆看到了。

 

一张破破烂烂的大演草纸，黑色马克笔，四个字，碎花大妈。

 

“谁干的？！”

 

歇斯底里。

 

爆豪坐在教室最后的角落里，刚好目击了全部。这是学生A干的。是A扔的。现在A正像个好孩子一样坐在自己的位置上，丝毫没有要认错的意思。

 

教室里涌动着一阵骚动。这是只有学生们才能察觉到的。学生们偷偷交换着眼神，看看讲台上唾沫横飞的老师和她大张的血盆大口，再看看同样蠢蠢欲动的同伴们。然后，他们纷纷向后看去，把目光投向同一个地方。

 

有人在捂着嘴笑，也有人装作什么都没发生的背过身去。

 

 

“老师……”

有人举手了。爆豪低下头，看着课桌上的橡皮。他闲来无事喜欢搓橡皮，把橡皮搓出一条条灰色的线来。白色的橡皮和灰色的线状橡皮泥，很显眼。

 

“我刚才看到……好像是爆豪干的。”

 

教室里，几个男女生发出了夸张的感叹声。更多的人是木然的保持着正坐的姿势，双臂相叠端正的放在桌面上。他们连头都没回，只能看见一个个黑脑勺。

 

于是爆豪就被罚站了。许多次都是这样，明明不是爆豪的错，却有人把错推到他身上。

 

高中。十六岁。十七岁。这是个尴尬的时间点。人们站在少年与青年的交界线上，睡眠欲、食欲、自尊心和性欲都达到顶峰。这时候难道不该好好释放享受吗？为什么却繁重的学业、校规校纪、老师和家长的期待压抑呢？每天在家和学校间移动，什么都学不下去却要被迫老老实实坐在教室里近十个小时。多么无聊的青春。

 

高中生活太无聊，不如在学校里找点乐子，也能好熬点。所以，他们热衷于寻找发泄点，哪怕只是一颗小小的粘在女生裙子上的米粒，也能被笑上半天。

 

这个班里的学生，该说他们是幸福吗？他们发现了一个远比女生裙子上的米粒有意思的东西。一个人，一个像他们一样坐在教室里的无聊的人，一个不爱说话的不参加社团的不和大家一起玩的可怜人。

 

这个人就是爆豪。

 

爆豪真的什么都没有干过。他老老实实的上学放学，成绩也不错，只是——他有一头夺目的金发，他长得很好看，他本身就有一种特殊的气质，他抽烟，他的右耳上有耳洞，他不爱说话。某种意义上来说，爆豪就是个普通的高中生。谁没有叛逆过呢？这些都是他叛逆过的痕迹。如果他爱说话一点，同学们大概会拍着他的肩膀，说，小老弟，这很正常，我也这样干过。

 

但他没有。他从未和高中班里的任何人有过深交。

 

流言，就这样传起来了。有人说他曾有自闭症，有人说他在初中时是不良少年，还有人说他杀了人，更有人说他只是单纯想让自己看上去与众不同。一开始，那些流言把他塑造的很神秘很帅气，可后来爆豪的无反驳无作为，让留言制造者们大失所望。怎么办？难得的话题就要消失了。于是流言变质，成了人身攻击。

 

“装B。”  
“什么嘛，那头金发……他是不良少年吗？”  
“一看就不是什么好孩子。”  
“将来的社会残渣？”  
“听我说——他初中被人孤立了呢。”  
“真的？——嘿嘿，活该。”  
“他高中也会被孤立的啦。”  
“对啊。”  
“谁叫他这么不合群呐。”

 

黑羊。受害者。明明什么都没做，就无辜遭受攻击。

屠夫。加害者。不清楚发生了什么，只是觉得和大家一起针对某人很有趣。

白羊。旁观者。目睹部分或全过程，却没采取任何行动。

 

 

一个班里的人们，快速分类。大多数白羊，几位屠夫，一只黑羊。

 

成为黑羊的那天，是一个普通到不能再普通的冬日。天空普通，冻上的湖面般。阳光普通，淡白淡白。尘埃也普通，随着气流上下飘动。

 

同学ABCD围到爆豪的座位旁，不怀好意的看着正握着铅笔写数学试卷的爆豪。爆豪手没停，也只是淡淡的抬头看了他们一眼。这套，他再熟悉不过。普通的黑羊经常会被来自屠夫的包围吓到窒息。这是温水煮青蛙式的精神屠杀，一次两次三次，有的黑羊崩溃，逃离生活着白羊和屠夫的牧场；有的黑羊习惯了屠杀，麻木的接受。导致屠夫失去兴趣。

 

 

但爆豪不一样。

 

曾经身为屠夫的他，如今是黑羊。

不。他一直是黑羊。

 

“喂爆豪，你这头黄毛什么意思？想要引人注目吗？”  
“你是哑巴？回答啊。”  
“写你妈的写，整天只知道学习的书呆子——”  
“听说你初中被孤立了啊？”  
“你是ky吗？还是瞧不起人啊？”

 

语言即是屠刀。

 

爆豪看着自己的课桌被踢翻，卷子被撕成碎片,ABCD和EFGH围在一起，嘻嘻哈哈的笑成一团，没有参与的同学们把目光聚焦在他身上，再匆匆移开，交头接耳。

 

啊。

终于开始了。

 

 

爆豪居然轻轻的笑了。那笑容太浅，无人发现。屠夫在狂笑，白羊在偷笑，他在轻笑。

 

 

站在教室外，他能透过教室一侧的窗户看见教师里的情形。那个老太婆还在讲台上喋喋不休。讲台下，有人在笑。其中一个人看见窗外的爆豪，笑的更欢了。那人笑着，向爆豪比了一个中指。

 

“活该啦。”

 

嗯。是活该。

 

一张面孔浮现在爆豪的脑海中。这张脸，他这辈子都忘不了。每次想到这张脸的拥有者，各种感情几乎要将他击垮：满溢的恋慕之情、愤怒、绝望、后悔、歉意。这张脸，用白羊脸来形容再合适不过。圆眼圆脸，头发卷卷，小雀斑，一张有着可爱天真笑容的脸。

 

这脸多讨喜，没人会讨厌这张脸。可拥有白羊脸和绵羊般温顺性格的那个人，却被爆豪变成了黑羊。

 

都是爆豪的错。所以，无论是在试卷被撕毁时，座位被扔出教室时，体育课上被孤立时，被人指指点点时，爆豪都没有反抗。他怀着一种近乎虔诚的心态接受着这一切，这一切太过熟悉，他曾作为加害者做的这一切。

 

这是报应。这是赎罪。不能还手。这是他应得的。

 

 

两年前。一个叫绿谷出久的初中生，从其所在初中的天台上一跃而下。

 

死一般的寂静。社会静音。学校静音。同班同学们静音。绿谷的家长静音。被救起的昏迷的绿谷静音。

 

只有一个人没静音。相反，那个人手握着屠刀，以最大的音量嘶吼嚎哭着。

 

是爆豪。屠夫爆豪，为自己亲手屠宰的黑羊绿谷，放声痛哭。

 

 

 

爆豪第一眼就喜欢上这个有着可爱笑容的绿谷了。

初中入学第一天，素不相识的两人恰巧坐到了一起。

 

视线相对，绿谷主动开了口。

“你好。我是绿谷出久。你叫什么名字呀？”

绿谷有小酒窝，笑起来眼睛眯成两轮弯月。那种纯粹的友善，没人能抵挡，包括绿谷身后那一窗的春光都融化了。

 

一开始，大家都喜欢绿谷。绿谷实在是个好孩子，别人有求于他，他从不拒绝。爆豪坐在他旁边，更是喜欢麻烦他。初中的孩子，说是天真好呢还是残酷好呢，一旦习惯了受帮助，就会把那些好心当成理所应当。爆豪又喜欢绿谷，因为年纪小，除了经常性要绿谷和他说话、帮他干着干那，还会像小男孩欺负自己喜欢的小女孩那样的欺负绿谷。绿谷也没放在心上，他单纯的以为那是爆豪式的友好。虽然这是事实。

 

“绿谷，你叫出久？不就是废久吗。那我就叫你废久吧。总之你也像个废物一样什么都做不好。”  
“废久，拿着垃圾桶，和我去把垃圾倒了。”  
“喂废久，考了多少——哈哈。我比你高。废物。”  
“去把黑板擦了。我在下面看着你，给我认真擦啊。”

 

爆豪是一个本身带有特殊气场的人。他注定是被众人聚焦的对象。初中的他骄傲、天真而放肆，放任自己的那份特殊发酵，光芒四射。很多同龄男生都被他吸引，聚在他周围，暗地里模仿着他。缺乏判断力的孩子们什么都学，爆豪的走姿也好说话的语气也好。升入初二，爆豪叛逆期到了，背地里学着抽烟、打耳洞、和外校的不良少年打架。那些被他吸引的人也跟着，不知不觉就形成了一个所谓的“坏孩子群体”。普通学生敬而远之，老师头疼家长抓狂。

 

群体的力量是强大的。它能掩盖个体的特殊性，让黑色变成白色。当时的爆豪小群体，将里面的人单摘出来放入另一个群体中，每个人都是黑羊效应中的黑羊。可一群黑羊聚在一起，竟与白羊群体形成了诡异的平衡。每只黑羊都在向别的什么进化着，不是白羊也不是黑羊的什么。

 

但群体需要平衡。只有一群白羊的群体中，早晚都要出现一只黑羊。更何况还有像爆豪他们那样的四不像存在着。

 

绿谷还是一如既往的纯真。他那份纯粹的善良是不受时间宰割的，升入初二，大家都长大不少，有了心眼，可他仍是那样无怨无悔的帮助着别人，无忧无虑的露出灿烂的笑容。爆豪也长大了，虽然喜欢绿谷的那份心意没变，可在爆豪眼中，绿谷多多少少的发生了变化。

 

爆豪开始想着绿谷自慰，并越来越渴望将脑中的幻想变成现实。体育课上，他从远处盯着绿谷后颈上突起的骨头，口干舌燥的感觉令他抓狂。但有时看着绿谷的笑脸，他心中又会泛起酸涩甜蜜。纯情的恋慕与肉欲交织在一起，无时不刻的折磨着他。这种令他难受的感觉在他察觉到自己是单恋后变得更加清晰，绿谷只是将他看做普通的朋友，单纯的对他好。爆豪越来越暴躁，他抽烟抽的更凶，打架打的更猛。有段时间，他几乎天天都在和外校的不认识的人干架。而那些崇拜者只是感叹，赞美身为施暴者的爆豪。

 

后来，爆豪的施暴行为被绿谷看见了。绿谷因为留下来帮早退的爆豪干值日而晚走，刚好撞上了正在小胡同里狂踹某位瘦弱学生的爆豪和爆豪的小团体。

 

大晴天，夕阳很美，凄美。浓浓的血红色的光线，涂抹着绿谷因吃惊而睁圆的眼睛。

 

爆豪停下了暴行。

他突然好绝望。

 

绿谷是那样的洁白，而他是那样的漆黑。绿谷一辈子也不会喜欢这样的他。

 

爆豪是天生的黑羊。在面对天生的白羊时，那种近乎渴望的自卑感与绝望一起爆炸，转而燃起愤怒的火焰。

 

他把双手插进裤子口袋，握紧。然后看向绿谷。他知道自己的表情既狰狞又难看。

“喂废久，你他妈看什么。快滚蛋。”

 

别看啊。不要看。你不会喜欢这样的我的。可我喜欢你啊。我也想被你喜欢。

 

“……小胜，你在干什么？”

绿谷后退一步，又向前迈去。他快步走到被爆豪揍翻在地的那个同学的身边，扶起那人。

“明知故问。快滚，别让我再看到你。”

 

别走啊。不要走。听我解释。不要讨厌我。求求你。我真的不想被你讨厌。

 

“小胜，不要再做这种事了。欺负别人，这是坏孩子的行为啊。”

绿谷抬起头，直视着爆豪的眼睛。一脸恐惧。

“……呵呵。你他妈什么意思。”

 

坏孩子。

 

爆豪知道自己和绿谷不是一类人。如果绿谷是善的极端，那他爆豪就是恶的极端。他无法克制的被善吸引，拼命想要得到善而不仅仅是看着善。可他们之间的距离只会越来越大，尤其是这件事情后，绿谷一定会离开他，离他远远的。

他永远也得不到绿谷了。

 

“什么？绿谷居然和那个爆豪关系好？天啊，这简直是两个极端啊……”

 

爆豪突然想起了这句话。他不知道自己是在什么地方听到的，他只知道自己这辈子也忘不了。

 

 

之前也提到过，那群爆豪的崇拜者，什么都学。

 

爆豪没留意。以他为中心的那个小团体，似乎将使唤绿谷当成了理所应当的事情。那些缺乏判断力的男生，以粗暴的口气骂骂咧咧的让绿谷帮他们的忙。绿谷脾气好，几乎有求必应。如果干不好，还会被那些男生骂，他却像是自己的错般，连连道歉。

 

善良到软弱。

 

初二的夏天的一天，爆豪像往常一样拉开教室的门。已经正式入夏了，天气很热，毒辣而耀眼的阳光从窗外香樟树密密的枝叶间漏出，明亮的光点刺的爆豪一瞬间只能看到一片白。本来诡异的热闹着的教室静音了一秒钟，知了聒噪的大合唱铺天盖地的压了过来。

 

白色退去。爆豪看到了教室角落里横倒的绿谷的桌椅。桌面上多了不少划痕，还用黑色的马克笔写着侮辱性的词汇。绿谷满眼惊恐的被他的小团体围在教室的后黑板前，少年特有的纤细手腕被紧紧攥着，能看见紫色的血管。

 

绿谷脸颊上有一块明显的淤青。

 

“哟。爆豪。你来啦。”

男生们像往常一样向他打招呼。

 

“小胜——帮帮我。”

绿谷像看到救星一样，眼睛中流露出了惊喜。他轻声求助，白羊式的声音，白羊式的表情。

 

“闭嘴。”

男生A给了绿谷一拳。就像平时爆豪给别人一拳那样。

“这废物之前看到了吧？之后田所不是被开回家反省吗。是他说的吧？”  
“我没有……”  
“没有？那也无所谓。谁叫你看到好东西了。要给你点颜色。就像平时那样。是吧？爆豪？”

 

所有的黑羊都看着爆豪。爆豪这才发现，平时围绕着自己的那些人，根本不是什么黑羊。他们都是屠户。黑羊只有他。现在还有绿谷。

他发觉，自己的双腿正在微微颤抖。冷汗顺着脊梁骨，慢镜头般向下滑，粘腻而恶心。这正常。身为加害者，受害者的生活有多么痛苦，他最清楚不过。别看平时这群人这么仰慕他，一旦他异类的身份暴露了，被欺凌的就不仅是绿谷了。

没有人想当受欺负的那个，爆豪更不想。他虽然喜欢绿谷，却还不能与绿谷共同承担那份常人无法忍受的暴力。

说到底，他还是胆小鬼，他还是更爱自己一点。

 

不能帮绿谷。不能站在绿谷那边。会被染黑的。

 

“是啊。”

 

爆豪在心中狠狠的抽着自己耳光。他真是太恶心了。明明绿谷没有错，明明绿谷什么都没干。他只是太善良，与众不同的善良。

 

不对。

善良。

 

这样善良的绿谷，不会喜欢他。他已经失去了再次以普通方式接近绿谷的机会了。

 

“是该给他点颜色看。”

 

绿谷没哭。他木然的站着，任由拳头落在身上。班里的其余同学坐在各自的位置上，惊恐而冷静的看着这施暴现场。其中还有不少平时受到过绿谷帮助、和绿谷关系不错的人。可没有人动，没有人出声，他们只是默默的看着，默默的保持的距离，默默的保护着自己。

 

黑羊。受害者。明明什么都没做，就无辜遭受攻击。

屠夫。加害者。不清楚发生了什么，只是觉得和大家一起针对某人很有趣。

白羊。旁观者。目睹部分或全过程，却没采取任何行动。

 

开始了。

 

绿谷从没反抗过。他似乎从一开始就适应了一切。他依旧上学放学，认真学习，做作业。给人跑腿、被揍、被嘲笑。一切就像日常。他默默的擦去桌面上的用粉笔写的“傻瓜”“废物”“粪便”“恶臭”之类的字眼，默默的收到自己被撕成碎片的卷子，默默的被男生ABCD或是EFGH摁着头，接受拳头落在身上。爆豪参与了每一场施暴，一场不落。他将拳头落在那具被他用作性幻想的身体上，原来想要这样近距离接触绿谷，是想都别想的。因为这加害者与被害者的关系，他倒是与绿谷更“亲近”了。

 

像是陷入池沼般，爆豪产生了诡异的满足感和占有感。他捏着绿谷有淤青的下巴，贪婪的注视着绿谷死水般的眼睛，重重咬上绿谷的嘴唇。如夜间幻想中的那样，柔软极了。

 

“我艹，爆豪你在干嘛？好恶心。”

 

男生们发出了呕吐声。但每个人的脸上却满是好奇与跃跃欲试。

 

身为黑羊的绿谷，有着白羊般的面容和身躯。

 

高中的爆豪觉得，自己所经历的一切，远不如绿谷当年。他印象特别深的一次，是与其他男生一起将绿谷的鞋子扔掉，然后围在鞋柜旁，看绿谷出丑。绿谷找不到鞋子，只好赤脚回家。路上坑坑洼洼，还有不少类似玻璃碎片的尖锐之物，他的脚被划破，鲜血直流。路人纷纷侧目，目光似剑。但仅仅只是课桌被划、试卷被扔这类普通的欺凌，已经使爆豪十分痛苦了。当年默默接受了这一切的绿谷，内心远比他要强大。

 

 

令初中时那场黑羊游戏停止下来的，是绿谷的自杀。绿谷在某次施暴后，独自去了学校天台，从上面跳了下去。他的鞋子放在天台的边缘，摆的整整齐齐。

 

跳下去后，一片鲜红。黄色的警戒线拉起，救护车鸣叫着驶来又驶去，人们掏出手机，噼噼啪啪的拍照，自以为是的猜测着这位少年自杀的动机。

 

绿谷的家长赶到医院，这才知晓，自己的孩子原来一直在被校园暴力折磨。老师震惊，瞪大了眼睛盯着讲台之下一颗颗黑色的头颅。

“……为什么没人告诉我？”

 

白羊沉默。  
屠夫沉默。

 

不能说出去的。说出去会被孤立的。比起别人，还是自己更重要。只要保持距离，只要什么都不说，就不会被伤害。至于绿谷，只要那群施暴者好好威胁他，这些事情就不会有人知道。

 

绿谷纵身一跃，飞向天空。那时，他是什么表情呢？一如既往的木然？仇恨的泪水？解放的微笑？

 

三十分钟前。教室里。施暴现场。已经十六岁的少年们，将自己过于旺盛的性欲发泄到了绿谷身上。

 

教室，传授知识、思想的种子发芽开花的圣地，被屠户们用脏话、喘息、肢体碰撞声和喘息装点成了屠宰场。绿谷，这只小小的黑羊，被摁在课桌——案板上。要先剃羊毛，大片大片、蓬松的黑色羊毛，被粗鲁的薅下，露出白嫩的肉体。真是具好身体，皮肤细腻，肤色白皙，骨架纤细。男生们形成一个包围圈，围在绿谷周围。他们在绞尽脑汁的搜索脑中关于平日所看的成人影片的细节，该怎么样伸进，怎样进出，怎样舔舐。

 

绿谷在挣扎。本能的挣扎。任何生物在面对死亡时都会有的挣扎。他一反平日温顺木然的样子，嚎哭着扭动四肢，奋力的挺起上身。爆豪只看见了绿谷弯成好看弧形的脊背和象牙色胸脯上的突起。

 

长期的施暴使他对绿谷形成了一种病态的爱意。

 

绿谷被掐着脖子，压回课桌上。爆豪向往常一样捧住绿谷的头，将舌头伸入绿谷的口腔。这次，绿谷狠狠咬破了爆豪的舌尖。

 

“咦？进不去——”  
“笨蛋，要扩张啦。”  
“扩张？用手指？”  
“不然呢？滚——老子来——你看！”

 

他们像一群认真的学生，绿谷的身体就像一道复杂的数学题。找到正确解题方式的人，居然受到了大家的赞扬和仰慕。

 

爆豪全程霸占着绿谷的口腔。他们接吻，一直在接吻。爆豪混混沌沌的想，自己大概很开心，因为他终于得到绿谷了。纯真、善良、干净的绿谷。绿谷的反抗声渐渐消失，也不在挣扎，只是随着身上人的撞击一前一后的动着。他的眼睛一点点暗下去，亮光凝聚成晶亮的液体，从眼角流下。

 

不知为何，爆豪也哭了。两人的泪水流到嘴角，混为一体，和着津液被吞下，涩涩的发咸。

 

所幸，绿谷还活着，也能康复，只是需要很长时间。他的家长决定，等他醒来就带着他远走高飞，离开这里，再不回来。这场黑羊效应酿成的惨剧，因绿谷的昏迷被彻底掩盖。屠夫们没有受到惩罚，白羊们没有道出真相，除了电视上以匿名方式爆出的新闻外，一切都没变。

 

还是有变化的。比如爆豪。绿谷的家长对他的印象，似乎还停留在“自家孩子的好朋友”上。爆豪因此获得了探视绿谷的权利。他不知道自己是怎样穿过医院昏暗的、弥漫着消毒水气味的长走廊，来到绿谷的病床前的。他也不知道自己是以什么心理，提出探视要求的。总之，看着深陷白色床单中的绿谷，他似乎清醒了。

 

屠刀掉落。

 

屠夫变成黑羊。

 

他这才意识到，自己对自己喜欢的人，做了多过分的事情。

 

 

他放声大哭。炸雷般的嘶吼声，令不少人泪目。人们感叹着少年间的纯真情谊，殊不知，这是一个加害者的忏悔。

 

 

 

 

高二的修学旅行，去参观某个农场。爆豪依旧被孤立了。没有人想要他加入自己的小组，所以他索性自己一人游览。

他沿着绿茵茵的草场行走，呼吸着湿润的空气。刚下过雨，天还是阴的，几缕极淡的阳光从云层的缝隙间洒下，把照射到的一小块草地染成金色。来这里参观的好几所学校，各色的制服衣摆飘飘，草地上的绵羊似乎早已习惯了来来往往的游客们，只是安闲的低头吃草。

爆豪停下脚步，站在道路与草地的交界处，一只一只的看着羊。一只又一只白羊，温顺而友善，像是降落在地面的云朵。

 

他居然看到了一只黑羊。

 

一只黑羊，安静的站在一片茵绿草地上，低头吃草。不知道为什么，它身边没有一只白羊，所有的白羊都与这黑羊保持着一定距离。

 

似乎是察觉到了爆豪的目光，那黑羊抬起了头，与爆豪对视。湿润的黑色眼睛那样清澈。

 

“咦？黑的羊？”

 

突然，不远处传来了一个声音。在众多行人的声音中，爆豪唯独听到了这个声音。划破气流，爆炸般在他脑中出现。

 

爆豪几乎停止了呼吸。

 

“绿谷！你怎么又乱跑啦！”  
“不是，我看见这里有只黑羊呢。”  
“农场里什么羊都有，黑羊有什么好稀奇的？”  
“快走吧。我刚才看见那边有羊驼。绿谷你不是一直想看吗？”  
“好啊。快走吧！”

 

爆豪循声看去。

 

他看见了一群陌生的制服，以及制服中间那白羊般的面孔和灿烂笑容。

 

End

 

推荐bgm：欅坂46 《黒い羊 》  
AKB48 《 軽蔑していた爱情》

 

关于折寺胜出地位颠倒的脑洞。  
相当……的一篇。人物的塑造上可能会引起部分gn的重度不适。对不起（土下座），拜托别喷妹妹惹。  
身为白羊的赎罪。


End file.
